The present disclosure is directed to temperature data acquisition in high temperature furnaces. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a thermal imaging apparatus and method for acquiring temperature data in a high temperature furnace.
Energy efficiency of high temperature industrial processes is important. For many processes, such as hydrogen production, the efficiency of the process is related to the ability to monitor/maintain certain temperatures in the furnace. Measuring temperatures in areas with complex geometric features can present particular challenges. For example, when measuring temperatures at specific locations of the geometric features, inconsistency in taking the measurements at the specific location on the feature can result in inconsistent measurements. More precise monitoring of the temperature at the specific location on the feature can permit improved energy efficiency by permitting more accurate data to be used for process control.
Industry desires to acquire thermal images for improved furnace operation and improved energy efficiency.
In the prior art, thermal imaging devices are disclosed where digital images are obtained by pointing a digital camera through a viewport and “taking a picture” of the inside of the high temperature furnace. The camera is exposed only briefly to the heat radiation from the furnace thus avoiding damage to the camera.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that can be used to acquire thermal images over an extended period of time without removing the thermal imaging device.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that is adaptable and can be placed at various locations on the furnace.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that is portable and self-contained.
Also in the prior art are thermal imaging devices that are actively cooled either using water or compressed air. A water-cooled system has the disadvantage of requiring a water source to be connected to the thermal imaging system. A compressed air-cooled system has the disadvantage of requiring a compressed air source connected to the thermal imaging system.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that does not require active cooling, such as provided by compressed cooling air or cooling water.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that is robust and can withstand changes in furnace operation including furnace pressure changes.
Some prior art thermal imaging systems also have the disadvantage of requiring additional holes to be made in the furnace.
Industry desires a thermal imaging apparatus capable of being mounted to a high temperature furnace without the need to make additional holes in the furnace.
Industry desires a thermal imaging device that can be installed with minimal modifications to the high temperature furnace.